Merry Christmas Amy Rose
by MyLatte
Summary: Sonic goes to visit Amy, and realizes something that he should have realized a long time ago. So he tells her on Christmas Eve. Just a sweet little fic I whipped up in a day or two. Lots of fluff! No flaming please! SonAmy and a little OOC


Third Story! Yay! Okay, So it's SonAmy, obviously haha.

Anyway, I know it's not Christmas, but I read some Christmas fics and I wanted to write one. Also, I'm not very good at writing Winter Christmas fics because where I live, it's Summer at Christmas time. But Winter fitted better for this story. There's little fluffy moments, so yeah!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Sega and Sonic Team et cetera.

* * *

Amy heard a knock on her front door, so she stood up from the spot on the floor where she had been sitting. She turned the door handle and opened her door, and her face broke into a grin.

"Sonic! What are you doing here?" She looked outside, wondering how he managed a visit during the wild weather. It was snowing and most of the ground was covered in ankle-deep ice. It was freezing.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked, surprised.

"Oh, no, no, no!" She shook her head. "Of course I want you to stay, come inside." She stood against the door allowing room for Sonic to enter. The two walked into her lounge room, Sonic chuckled when he saw the mess of gifts and wraps strewn across the floor.

"So, you've been doing your wrapping then?" Sonic asked, already knowing the answer. Amy nodded, and he picked up one of her gifts. It was a handmade scarf, woollen and orange. It looked warm.

"Did you make this?" He questioned, impressed. Amy blushed.

"Yeah, they're for my family. I've got a big family."

"They are really well made; I've got a big family too, a whole tribe." Sonic said, grinning his infectious crooked smile. It made Amy grin back. Then his face fell.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?"

"No, of course you didn't, but Amy! Your tree isn't decorated!" He exclaimed, mock appalled. She let out a sigh of relief and then laughed.

"You want to decorate it with me?"

"Yep, I'm doing the tinsel first!" Sonic ran over to the box of decorations sitting next to the bare pine tree. He lifted out a string of the gold tinsel and began draping it on the tree's branches.

"Haha! Wait for me, Sonic!" Amy took her own string on red tinsel and hung it in the opposite direction. The two hedgehogs laughed at their antics, and hung various little ornaments on the branches.

--

Tails trudged down the snow covered footpath, heading towards the shopping centre in the middle of town. He needed to do some last minute Christmas shopping. He glanced to his right, and stopped. He was walking past Amy's house, and you could see into her lounge room through the front window. He saw his two hedgehog friends laughing and decorating her Christmas tree. It made him feel happy seeing those two having fun. It _was_ Christmas after all.

"Now, for the star on top." Sonic said, taking the glittery, golden star from the box. "Here you go Amy." She blushed.

"Oh, thank you Sonic. I thought you wanted to do it though."

"No, it's your tree, and I want it to be special for you." He smiled at her, and her heart melted. She loved his smile.

"Um… well… thank you." She stuttered and pulled a chair over so she could reach the top or the tree and place the star on top. She stepped down and they admired their work.

"Wait, one more thing." Sonic said. "The lights." He flicked on the switch, and the tree lit up brightly. The lights flashed different colours, and the second string glowed a bright whitey-yellow. It looked amazing. It illuminated the whole room, and the glittery ornaments cast strange patterns of light that ricocheted off the walls. It was a beautiful sight.

"We've done well." Amy whispered.

"Merry Christmas Ames."

--

"Did you have a good day, Sonic?" Tails asked his hedgehog friend who had come around to visit him after Amy.

"Yeah, it was fun. I went around to visit Amy and ended up staying the whole day." Tails chuckled.

"I know, I walked past Amy's house on my way to the shops andI saw you guys decorating the tree, you looked like you were having a blast." Sonic's face turned a light shade of pink.

"Well, the tree _did _look nice." The words rushed out of his mouth to cover his embarrassment. Tails raised an eyebrow and continued on.

"C'mon Sonic, I've seen the way you look at her."

"What?! What are you talking about?" The words were a little too high.

"It's obvious."

"What's obvious?"

Tails sighed. "That you like her, if not _love _her."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine. Maybe I do, just a little bit." Sonic scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sonicccccccccc." Tails dragged out the last syllable.

"Fine, a _lot._" The young fox started laughing, and Sonic glared at him.

"I'm sorry; it's not funny, really." He said, wiping his eyes. "It's just funny the way you admitted it." The blue hedgehog pouted. "You've got to act upon it, Sonic."

"I've had enough of this." Sonic stood up abruptly, causing Tails to start laughing again. "I'm going." As he left Tails's house, a faint 'Goodbye Sonic!' muffled by laughter could be heard.

Sonic kicked the snow that covered the footpath; he could feel the coldness of it, even through his sneakers. He shivered slightly under his thick brown coat. Amy had knitted him a scarf while he was around, and now it was around his neck in an ascot style knot, it kept his neck warm, but his jacket wasn't doing much justice.

Sonic knew he had no right to be angry at Tails, and he wasn't, not really. He was just a little annoyed about him laughing. But mostly he was annoyed because he knew Tails was right. He had no idea how he was going to let Amy know, and he had two days until Christmas.

--

Sonic was sitting in one of Rouge's chairs, leaning against the wall. Rouge was holding her annual Christmas Eve party, and Sonic thought it would be good to tell Amy then. That, and Tails had begged him. Usually he would be out there, socialising like everybody else, but his nerves were holding him back. It was completely unlike him to get nervous.

Amy, Rouge and Cream were talking by the food table, and Knuckles and Tails were laughing about some sort of joke or something. Various others were just around, talking, dancing, eating and just spreading Christmas cheer in general.

"What's wrong, Faker?" Sonic turned to look at the ebony hedgehog who had taken a seat next to him.

"Nothing's wrong, Shadow." He sighed and closed his eyes. Shadow and Sonic's relationship had changed from constant arguments to a friendly rivalry. Though Shadow still called him Faker.

"Yes there is, you never just sit down at a party, or sit down at all, or sit still. Something's bothering you, tell me." He interrogated him further.

"Why do you want to know anyway? You don't care about me." Shadow flinched when Sonic said this.

"Listen Sonic, I do care about you. You're my friend, and I want to know when something's upsetting someone I care about." Shadow's hurt face turned into a grin. "Plus, I can care more than you give me credit for."

"Shads, I'm not upset, I'll be alright in a couple of minutes." Sonic said, his tone lightening considerably, trying to fool Shadow. It didn't work.

"Okay, I'm not going to bother; you're not going to tell me." Shadow stood up to leave.

"Good." Sonic grumbled under his breath. It was completely out of character for him to be like this, too. Another ten minutes passed, and he decided it was time.

"Amy?" He called to the pink hedgehog who was sitting, talking with Tails. "Can you come here a minute?" She shrugged at Tails who smiled slyly at his friend, and came and sat with the blue hedgehog.

"What's wrong, Sonic?" She had apparently noticed his anti-social behaviour too. He groaned inwardly at this, and hesitated before beginning.

"I'd just thought it would be nice to give you half of your Christmas present now."

"Ooh, what is it?" She giggled, unknowing that she was about to get her heart's wish.

"You'll find out in a moment." He pulled a small envelope out of his pocket and handed it to her. She opened and started reading Sonic's handwriting. It was rather neat, amazingly.

_Dear Amy,_

_Merry Christmas, honey! I hope this year you get everything you want, and all your wishes come true, and you enjoy yourself. Now that that's said, here's the _real _part of your present._

_I know I've been a real jerk to you over the past while, and I feel absolutely awful about it. You know, the whole running away from you and all of that, well, I feel horrible and it was stupid of me to do that. Can you ever forgive me?_

_Anyway, as time has gone on, I've come to realise what you mean to me._

_Amy Rose, I love you. More than you could imagine._

_Merry Christmas._

_Sonic_

Amy's eyes welled up with tears as she finished reading Sonic's note. She looked at him for one moment, checking his sincerity, before throwing her arms around him and burying her face into his shoulders.

"Amy, I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Sonic." They stayed like that for several minutes. No one noticed apart from Tails, who was grinning wildly, and Shadow, who was smirking. So, that's what was wrong with Sonic, he seemed to be thinking. The two hedgehogs pulled away from each other, and Sonic pulled out the rest of her present.

"Amy, here's the other half." He lifted up her wrist and quickly clasped something around it. Amy gasped, it was beautiful. A silver chain was fastened around her wrist. There was a little rectangle charm holding the two chains together. On one side of the rectangle, 'Amy Rose' was engraved in cursive script, and on the other side there was a message. 'I'll never leave you.'

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

"Just like you."

* * *

**Okay! Finished! You like? I hope so!**

**Byeeeee!**


End file.
